Thomas Wayne, Jr. (New Earth-Forty Seven)
History Youth Childhood Thomas Wayne, Jr. was the first son of rich philanthropists Thomas Wayne, Sr. and Martha Wayne, of the Wayne Family. Thomas lived with his parents at their family manor with their faithful butler, Alfred Pennyworth. When Thomas was four his younger brother, Bruce was born. Thomas and Bruce were the best of brothers always friendly and playing with each-other. This all changed however, when Thomas was 14 and Bruce was 10. Childhood's End The ideal childhood came to a tragic end, when the family attended the Mask of Zorro premiere for Bruce's birthday. After the film ended, the family decided to take the back entrance out of the theater to avoid getting separated. This decision ended up changing the family's fate that night. Upon leaving the building the family began walking down the alley to get to their limo, when a man appears out of the shadows and holds them at gunpoint and orders them to hand over their valuables. Thomas Sr. and Martha comply, but the man notices Martha's necklace and orders her to give it to him. Martha freezes fro a second, which causes the man to reach for the necklace. Thomas Sr. tries to stop him, but the man panics and shoots him in the chest, Martha then screams, which causes him to shoot her in the head. The man the points the gun at the boys, but then runs away. As Thomas Sr. lies on the ground dying he tells his sons to be strong and brave and try to make Gotham better then this. The boys are left crying and screaming next to their parent's bodies, until Alfred arrives shortly after and calls the police. Training Months after their parents' deaths, both Bruce and Thomas decide to honor their father's wishes and decide to make themselves better and protect and make Gotham better. Thomas would spend the months after his parents deaths planning on what to do next. Thomas being very intelligent, secretly stole a large amount of money from his trust fund and ran away from the manor leaving a note to Alfred asking if he could watch out for Bruce until he returned. Thomas would put most of the money into secret accounts, under multiple alias' using his parents' time of death as the pin. He would begin traveling the world to make himself better. He would begin his journey working under a thief in Cairo for six months who taught him to steal quickly, quietly and easily. He would then move on to Africa, where he joined as a child soldier in a militia. He would learn about tactical planning and would aid in causing the militia to fall after being part of it for two months. He would go on to work with a professional assassin in Paris, named Henri Ducard and his son Morgan Ducard, who he worked with as an apprentice for a full year, before leaving after accepting that the Ducards were no better then the killer of his parents. He would later travel to Asia and train with multiple masters of both martial arts and stealth. He would spend three years in Asia, before moving on to train under several scientist and inventors in Europe for three years. His final training course was training with a secret agent under an assumed name in dealing with a terrorist group. During this time he would learn both espionage, interrogation, disguise and information gathering. This training would end after two years after the secret agent he was working with died on the final mission to professional assassin David Cain who was hired by the terrorist organization to kill the agent. Thomas would later kill David Cain, but not before he discovered that David train his ten year old daughter, Cassandra to be a very skilled assassin as well, but had no ability to read and write. After killing David, Thomas took in Cassandra in after seeing the same look as he saw in his brother the day their parents died. He would send Cassandra to Gotham ahead of himself with a note for Alfred and Bruce explaining the situation and how he would return soon, because he still had one more person to see before his training was complete. Before he returned to Gotham, Thomas would stop at New York City, following a hunch. He would arrive in the city and begin researching his target in order to locate him.Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Regular Humans Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Expert Detectives Category:Expert Combatant Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Weapon Experts Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Geniuses Category:Technology Interface Category:New Earth-Forty Seven Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Tactical Analysis